


Say it in Flower

by erzatscarlet



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Amity doesnt know how to break up with her girlfriend, F/F, Lumity, and Luz help her, cause flower language, with flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: Flower language can be or quite direct or very subtle. Amity, with Luz's help, is about to discover exactly how much.OrLuz helps Amity to choose the best options for a break up flower arrangement.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Say it in Flower

Amity had had enough. This relationship really couldn’t go on. Boscha wasn’t what she thought all those months ago when they first meet. From an encouraging and lovely person, she had turned into a controlling egotistic jerk. Amity wanted to end it and she had tried to end it, by Sapho she had tried. More than once. But whenever she tried to be direct she could never find the words. Boscha’s presence was too intimidating. So she tried being indirect and even tried to manipulate her into breaking up with her, but nothing.

What to do? A quick internet search said to “just send a text and block her number”. Could she? No. That was beyond despicable. Amity wouldn’t go down that particular rabbit hole. So, instead, she asked her brother and sister to end it for her.

“You are joking, right? Please tell me you are joking. I mean, we are glad you want to end it but no. No way. Forget it, we love you and you know it, but we are in no way doing that. Heck no,” Emira told her over the phone (she could hear Ed next to her sharing her sister’s opinion).

And Amity understood. In their position she also wouldn’t do it. So now she needed to put on her big girl pants and try to rip this particular nasty Band-Aid one more time.

But then again, how?

Maybe it was useless. Maybe she should just roll with it. Maybe it was all in her head and Boscha wasn’t as bad as she thought…. Great, now she was feeling guilty for the way she’s been acting. She shakes her head. No, she’s not going back to that. Amity takes a deep breath to clear her head. She could go back to a breaking up plan later, for now she needed to choose some flowers for her professor’s “get well” gift. 

////

Luz Noceda could swear that working with Willow had been the best idea ever. Her friend had had an obsession with flowers and their meanings since forever, so it really didn’t come as a surprise when she decided to turn said obsession into a career. Hence that she was working at “Magic Flowers – Flower Shop”. They had met each other in High School, when Willow stalked her (and a bunch of other club less people) and tried to convince her to join the then dying gardening club.

True, she had first joined so Willow could stop popping up from thin air many times a day nearly giving her several heart attacks in the course of a month, but the friendship that came from that was something Luz wouldn’t change for the world.

And so, she was here again, standing at the counter of the flower shop, manning the store while working on an arrangement while Willow took care of their flowers in the back. A very normal and happy day at work.

“Hey, Luz, you almost done there?” asked Gus, a senior they had hired part time to help around on the weekends. “There seems to be a girl on aisle 2 having problems choosing something. Could you see to her? Willow just asked me to take care of an urgent matter.”

“No problem!” she replies, tying the bow and so giving the final touch on her most recent master piece. “I’ll be there in a second.”

“Thank you, Luz!” he smiles going into the back.

Luz puts the vase on the “Ready for pick up” pile and cleans her hands. She walks to aisle 2, spots the girl Gus mentioned, and freezes. Well, well, well, wasn’t she a cutie. Luz uses the window reflection to make sure she looked as presentable as possible in her green apron and approaches the brunette with a million-dollar smile, all the while praying that she wasn’t here to get something for a lover.

////

“Can I help you with something?”

Amity yelps and jumps back a little. She was so inside her head she hadn’t noticed the clerk approaching.

“I’m sorry,” the new girl apologizes. “Wasn’t my intention to startle you.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Amity replies, one hand over her heart and definitely blushing. “I was the one not paying attention. No harm done,” she ends with a smile. The girl (Luz, she reads in her tag) returns her smile with a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. Amity had to admit she was cute and oh so her type.

“So, Miss, can I assist you with anything? No offense, but you looked a little bit lost over here.”

“Did I? Not surprised if I’m honest,” Amity sighs. “Just lots in my head.”

“Well, I can at least help you with the current issue at hand.”

“You can?”

“Of course, it’s part of the job description. So, you need an arrangement for a particular special occasion?”

“Oh, you mean the flowers,” Amity clears her throat. Of course she was talking about the flowers and not her disastrous love life. “Actually yes, a former professor of mine got in an accident and a couple of friends got together to get her a “get well” gift. We drew papers and I got the flowers. What would you recommend?”

“From the top of my head I can think of four options: Daisies or Gerbera Daisies, Peonies, Hydrangeas, and Pansies. Daisies last for a long time and there is a high chance the flowers will still be in bloom when the person is discharged, besides that they are sure to brighten every room. Peonies are less common but they do stand for “healing” so it’s a good option when available. Hydrangeas are also uncommon but their meaning is of perseverance, making them a highly appropriate gift for someone you hope perseveres over an ailment. Finally, the Pansies, which represent loving thoughts, are bold and bright, potentially pulling the patient out of the dumps of being stuck in a hospital room.”

“I didn’t know even half of that,” says Amity, clearly impressed. “Are any of those available in the shop?”

“All of them except the Gerbera Daisies. I used the last fresh batch yesterday and the new ones in our back garden are still yet to bloom, but let me show you. Nothing like seeing the flowers in person to choose the lucky winner.”

“That would be-” her incoming message ring tone interrupts her. “One second… For the love of-! You’ve GOT to be kidding me! I told her I was gonna be busy today!”

“Someone problematic?”

“Yes, very,” Amity turns the phone so Luz can read the screen. “Look at this! Can you believe it?”

“Lunch at “Banshee’s”. See you in an hour,” Luz reads. “Is that an invitation or an order? I mean, how difficult is to write “are you free right now? Want to grab a bite at Banshee’s?” the nerve.”

“Right? She is always like that.”

“Not like it’s my business, but that is not a good friend,” Amity sighs.

“Girlfriend, actually,” Luz deflates. Of course she was taken. “But-” that catches her attention. “I’ve wanted… gods, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this… I’ve wanted to end it for some time now but I just can’t find the words. How do you end a relationship? I’ve never done that.”

“So the problem is that you can’t find the words?”

“Yes,” Amity agrees. Luz smiles like the cat that ate the canary.

“Wait here, I think I have a solution.”

////

“Hey Luz!” Greets Willow, stopping for a second from watering her precious flowers. “Looking for something specific? Problems with the last arrangement?”

“Not really. This is to help our most recent client,” answers Luz, gathering different types of recently cut bundles.

“Let me see?” Willow approaches her friend and is quite surprised by the choices. “Wow! Why in Heaven’s name would you use all those together?”

“I told you, to help our most recent client who is also the prettiest girl I’ve seen in a long time,” Willow doesn’t get to pry further as Luz goes back to the front with her arms full.

“Oh, this I need to see,” Willow puts the hose down and follows her friend to the front of the store.

////

“Thanks for waiting, Miss,” says Luz, focused on the young girl in front of her. “Here I bring the best options for your break up. Let’s call it your “fuck you” bundle.” She then proceeds to clear the counter and put all the new flowers down.

“These flowers look so beautiful!” Amity notices. “Are they really the most appropriate for this?”

“Don’t let their looks fool you,” explains Luz. “They may look adorable, but they all have a bite to them.”

“Amazing! So, what does each of them mean?”

“My time to shine. Ok, so… in here we have geraniums for stupidity, foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, yellow carnations for “you have disappointed me”, and orange lilies for hatred. It will be quite the striking and full of loathing bundle of hate.” Amity’s eyes start shining with maliciousness. “If this doesn’t get your point across then I’ll eat the whole bouquet.”

“I’ll take it!” says Amity, reaching for her wallet. “How much for it?”

“On the house,” Luz answers. Amity’s eyes open wide.

“I could never! No, I’ll pay.”

“It was my idea,” says Luz, insisting. “But if it makes you feel better, I can make it a 2x1. After all, you still need the “get well” arrangement.”

“I honestly forgot everything about that,” she laughs. Luz thinks it’s the prettiest laugh she’s ever heard. “Ok, you have a deal.”

Amity goes for the blue Hydrangeas with white Daisies and gives Luz the delivery details.

“That would be $70 please,” Amity gives her card. “Amity Blight,” Luz read. “A pretty name for pretty girl,” she says, with a flirty wink and smile. She pats herself mentally when Amity blushes prettily with a smile that reaches her eyes.

“Now, for your little bundle of hate, how do we proceed?”

“Can you deliver it to the “Banshee’s”? I’ll meet Boscha there and then you appear with the delivery.”

“You want to stage this? I knew I liked you for a reason,” Luz grins at her and chuckles when Amity’s face gets even redder.

“Y-Yes,” she answers. “It would help to have an ally close by.”

“What do you want me to say? Or should I improvise?”

“Follow my lead?”

“I can do that,” Luz nods. “I’ll need around 40 minutes to make something presentable. I’ll text you when I’m close.”

“We have a plan,” Amity takes a pen and then Luz’s hand. She scribbles her number there. “I’ll be waiting,” Amity doesn’t wait for a reply, she just winks playfully, turns, and leaves.

“That one is coming out of your paycheck, you do realize that, don´t you?”

Luz snaps out of her dreamy state and turns around to see Willow standing by the door.

“I guess I should have asked first about that, don’t I?” Willow just raises one eyebrow, at her friend. Luz knew her boss wasn’t mad at her. The little amused expression on her face was something she could trust. “Don’t worry, you can deduct it. Totally worth it.”

“I’ll leave you to it then, you are working against the clock here. It’s a slow day. Put the “close” sign when you leave for your special delivery. I’ll message Gus and go home early too.”

“Thanks, Willow.”

“You better get the girl, that’s all I ask.”

Luz hoped the same.

“One thing at a time, Noceda. Don’t get over yourself,” and she starts working in the best bouquet of her life.

////

Their plan went…. Well… Not as smoothly as they would have wanted.

“That’s it, Blight! No one makes a fool out of me! We are so done!” yelled Boscha before storming out of the restaurant making a scene.

Oh well, at least it worked. Amity wouldn’t complain. Besides, the flower arrangement Luz had brought with her was lovely even if evil.

“Are you ok?” Amity looks up and sees Luz’s concerned expression. Amity can’t help feeling captivated by those dark brown lovely eyes. She gives her a small smile and a nod.

“All good, nothing to worry about. If anything, I feel relieved.”

“So… now what? What are you doing with your new found freedom?” asks Luz sitting in the place earlier occupied by Amity´s ex.

“I have so many plans. Starting with a movie and lots of expensive junk food. Wanna come with me or you need to go back to the store?”

“Na, Willow said we would close for… wait… did you just asked me out?”

“It depends; do you want to be asked out?”

“To be honest I thought you would want to go home to eat ice cream to recover from all these,” Luz chuckles awkwardly. “But a movie with lots of junk food sounds amazing.”

////

5 months later…

It was a good day at the “Magical Flowers”. Business was good as expected for mid-February.

Luz had just finished ringing a customer for a 24 red roses bouquet when she sees her favorite person enter the store.

She waves at Amity as she makes a beeline for the counter. Luz walks around it to be able to hug and kiss her girlfriend freely.

“How is everything going, hun. Valentine’s keeping you busy?”

“As it does every year, but the extra money that comes in is always good. Best month of the year for us.”

“That’s great! So, are you free this Saturday? You think Willow will mind if I steal you for the day?”

“I don’t think it would be a problem. I’ll ask Gus to cover for me that day. Anything particular in mind?”

“Nothing big, just wanted your opinion in something flower related.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, you see, I’ve been doing some research and I made this list here for an arrangement,” Amity takes a folded paper from her pocket and shows it to Luz. “It’s not that urgent but it’s something that I’ve been thinking for a while now.”

“Red carnation, Daisy, Orchid, Sto-Stock” Luz’s eyes become wider with each flower name she reads. “Tu-Tulips and Roses,” she looks up. “Amity… are you trying to say what I think you are trying to say?”

“You know I’m not good finding the words,” she says, blushing. “And flowers helped a lot last time, so I thought-”

Luz cuts her with a kiss. When they part both have big smiles on their faces.

“Amity, you dork,” she laughs to the add softly. “I love you too.”

END


End file.
